This invention relates to the conversion of digital data transferred between relational databases and more particularly, for example, to the conversion of data transferred between computer systems running different versions of the same software.
A localized working environment with multiple computer systems typically runs a single version of any given software package, thereby making simple the transfer and sharing of data between the systems. Thus, for example, a company that uses computers to monitor and control manufacturing operations at a single site will generally run the very same computer-aided manufacturing software package on each of its computers. In the event data is transferred from one of those systems, it need not be converted for use on another system.
In a non-localized environment, however, sharing of data between multiple computer systems can be problematic. Companies having geographically diverse facilities may run different versions of a given software package at each site. For example, a multinational company may employ a first version of a software package in connection with its operations in France, while using a second version of that same package for its operations at a sister facility in Germany. While it may be desirable to transfer data between these facilities, differences in the structure of the underlying data files may make such a transfer difficult if not virtually impossible.
According to one prior art solution, data transferred between computer systems (e.g., between the French and German sites) would be printed at one site and manually re-entered at the other. This results in time delay, loss of man-hours and a corresponding loss in productivity. According to another such solution, a programmer would be employed to write a special-purpose computer to convert records used at one site to those used at the other site. The difficulties in finding a programmer with sufficient knowledge of the data structures and of the local system and software may itself prove to be a daunting task.
In view of the foregoing, an object of the invention is to provide improved methods and apparatus for sharing data and, more particularly, for sharing data used by different software versions of a given software package.
Another object of the invention is to provide improved methods and apparatus for converting data transferred between computer systems employing different software versions.
Still another object of the invention is to provide such improved methods and apparatus that are more cost effective, and that are compatible with preexisting computer hardware.
Yet another object is to provide a system for convening data transferred between relational databases.
Other general and more specific objects of this invention will in part be obvious and will in pan be evident from the description and drawings which follow.